


Sebastian’s Choice

by asparagusmama



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Character, Choices, David A McIntee's incarnation of the Master, Kitling companion, M/M, Virgin New Adventures incarnation of the Master, missing chapter from Poisoned Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: After his relationship with the drug gang is discovered and he fled the house and de-materialised in front of Lewis, the Master, rather than leave Earth, goes to visit the gifted young student he had been using all those months in Oxford and gives him a choice...The situation and character is from a complex case fic/SF Lewis fan novel, but it will work as a stand alone short fic too.





	Sebastian’s Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This incarnation of the Master is found in 'First Frontier' by David A McIntee (1994). He happens after Ace shoots the Cheetah version of Ainley Master in his own TARDIS

Sebastian sat in his still messed up room, papers still strewn everywhere, the offer of the mysterious woman Kate going over and over in his head. Suddenly a terrible storm seemed to whip up inside his rooms, stirring and lifting the ripped up papers of his thesis in a vortex of a swirling white mini tornado. As the whirlwind abated, the air itself was ripped apart by a loud, grating sound, a sort of wheezing, groaning noise, like the bellowing of a herd of electronic elephants. Then a thud.

Silence. Stillness. 

And a wardrobe that he didn’t own was standing next to the bathroom door.

The door of the wardrobe opened and Professor Keller stepped out, dressed in a black, long, Nehru jacket over tight trousers and boots, the cat he had had at his house on Canal Reach draped over his shoulders. Shadow. It’s yellow eyes, the way it watched with such calculating, assessing intelligence, had always given Sebastian the creeps. Now it stared at him with naked hostility and hissed. Keller stepped forward towards him.

“Sebastian, my dear boy.”

Sebastian dug his nails into his palms to centre himself and stood up to face the approaching man – his disgraced tutor, his former mentor, the apparent alien and mass murderer, murder committed using his own research.

“I know you’ve come to kill me Emil. Professor Keller. Master. Or whatever you are called,” Sebastian said, with only a slight shake to his voice. “Please, just make it quick.”

“Oh my dear little clever monkey,” the Master said, and pulled Sebastian into a surprising tight hug. “What makes you say that?” He stroked Sebastian’s messy black hair. Shadow hissed in what may have been jealousy.

“Haven’t you?” Sebastian asked numbly, expecting to have his neck snapped in any moment.

“Yes,” the Master said softly. He then stood back, with his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and regarded him with what might have been some tenderness in his eyes. “But it seems I can’t! You remind me so much of him, my dear little human Theta, I find that I am unable. Forgive me my dear,” the Master said, and released his shoulders only to bend forward and kiss him, a kiss that was not as revolting as Sebastian had always thought kissing would be. 

That was, until Sebastian’s’ brain caught up with his body. He pulled away, all the time thinking stupidly that his tutor had kissed him. And his tutor was this mass-murdering alien who had used him and his research! He took a step back from Keller – from the Master. But he put his fingers to his lips, where the kiss lingered.

“All of time and space, my dear. At your disposal. What do you say?”

“You could hypnotise me. I thought you were killing me, yet you kissed me. and now you’re asking me to go with you?”

“I surprise myself Sebastian,” the Master replied sincerely. Shadow hissed and dug his claws into his Master’s shoulder. “I’ve afraid my companion disagrees with my offer. But I am the Master, and I am indeed offering you a time to travel, to see all what is out there in the universe.”

“And if I say no?” Sebastian asked, his voice shaking far more now.

“Then I will bid you adieu dear boy. I have already discovered I am unable to kill you.”

Sebastian thought. He had a pharmaceutical company buying the rights to his thesis and formulae, a guaranteed PhD and Fellowship already, and a job offer from UNIT. All before his twenty-second birthday.

Or he could give it all up and take a risk to travel in a space-time machine with his tutor, who happened to be a psychopath and mass-murderer, who also, apparently, appeared to have a form of affection for him. Which may or may not last. If it didn’t, it really didn’t bear thinking about.

It was dizzying, enough to start a meltdown, or at least an anxiety attack. Sebastian had never been good with choices.


End file.
